Introspection divine pour la Saint-Valentin
by SaYuriPetitLys
Summary: Qui a dit que la Saint-Valentin n'était qu'une fête commerciale ? C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur ! Moi je n'ai absolument rien contre cette politique commerciale, après tout je suis tellement beau que je reçois assez de chocolats pour, si je le voulais, ouvrir mon propre marché. Que c'est dur d'être parfait !


Coucou ! Je vous présente mon premier OS qui franchement n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Si vous tenez à la vie, fuyeeeez !

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Le nom du protagoniste n'est pas cité car il tenait à rester dans l'anonymat, alors si vous devinez son identité, je vous prierais de respecter son choix. Je vous remercie d'avance pour lui !

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux univers a été inventé par notre déesse à tous, la merveilleuse JK Rowling, un grand merci à elle ! Je ne possède évidemment pas cet univers et ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette fiction.

Allez, je vous laisse lire... Enjoy !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain qui se nomme l'Écosse une école de sorcellerie appelé Poudlard. Cette école était cachée par une multitude de montagnes afin que les moldus, les humains sans pouvoir magique, n'apprennent jamais l'existence de la magie. Cette école n'est pas qu'une simple école, oh non, ce n'est pas le collège du coin où tu as été pendant ta scolarité, c'est beaucoup mieux, c'est un château ! Oui, oui, un château, comme dans les contes de fée. Bref, reprenons le cours de l'histoire. Dans ce château magique, une journée des plus banales commençait… Attendez une minute, mais non ce n'était pas une journée banale, c'était la Saint-Valentin ! Cette journée tant attendu par les filles et garçon en couple ou célibataire. Les filles se trémoussent à l'idée d'offrir des chocolats à l'élu de leur cœur, les garçons se dandinent en pensant à leur future déclaration d'amour. Cette journée ne pouvait être que parfaite, même Dumbledore ce grand sage (ou vieux fou) encourageait les jeunes à profiter de ce moment si particulier. McGonagall veillait au grain et essaye, en vain, de séparer les couples un peu trop proche qui traînaient dans la grande salle ou dans les couloirs. Tous les professeurs étaient vraiment au comble de la joie. Le professeur Slughorn n'en avait pas marre du tout de se faire harceler par ses élèves pour qu'il leur apprenne la potion du philtre d'amour. Le professeur Flitwick adorait enseigner les sortilèges de séduction à tous ses enfants sans cervelle.

D'ailleurs aucun élève n'avait à redire quant à l'existence de cette journée, les filles n'en voulaient absolument pas à cette beauté sulfureuse qui faisait baver tous les garçons et les garçons n'étaient absolument pas désespérés d'être délaissé par la gent féminine pour ce beau brun charismatique aux yeux si profonds. D'ailleurs, ce beau brun désespérait car il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille le 14 février, il était sans cesse harceler par ces harpies qui se nomme fan club officiel de sa merveilleuse personne. Il est vrai que le reste de l'année, elles ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça, enfin sauf quand c'est Noël, à cause des cadeaux et du gui, et Pâques, à cause des chocolats, et son anniversaire et quand il y a un bal ou bien une fête, après les matchs de Quidditch, et de manière général quand il est célibataire… En fait, il n'était jamais tranquille mais il aimait se dire qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il était quand même le garçon le plus populaire de l'école et il se devait de garder une certaine nonchalance alors quelques fois il faisait plaisir à l'une de ses filles et il sortait avec pendant deux voire trois semaines et après il les quittait. C'était vraiment fatiguant, il aurait aimé naître moins beau afin de pouvoir vivre une vie tout à fait normal mais non, Dieu avait décidé qu'il serait parfait. Il est vrai que d'un point de vue scientifique, il était évident qu'il serait la perfection, après tout il était de sang pur et ses parents était tous aussi beau, même si la beauté de sa mère était déformé par le masque de rage qu'elle portait constamment. Ces parents étaient si beaux, si charismatiques mais avait une âme si noire, si infâme que lui seul avait pu atteindre cette perfection tant recherché dans le milieu des sangs purs. Il n'avait aucun rival, pas même son frère qui suivait les traces de ses parents. Il pourrait bien y avoir ses trois meilleurs amis qui étaient aussi charismatiques et populaires que lui mais l'un était ni beau ni intelligent, l'autre était constamment entrain d'arborer un air maladif et le dernier était un binoclard mal coiffé qui ne courrait qu'après une rouquine qui le rejetait depuis leur première année et qui, en plus, était amie avec le pire élève qui soit. Il est vrai que cette amitié était à présent terminé mais tout de même, doit-on oublier qu'elle a témoigné de la sympathie pour l'ennemi ? Il aimerait vous dire que non, ce n'est pas à oublier mais ce binoclard échevelé était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même lui faire croire qu'il aura sûrement une chance de sortir avec cette rouquine même si cette dernière le déteste, le baffe tous le temps et qu'elle est une affreuse petite garce qui sait tout sur tout. Il lui dira toujours de foncer parce qu'au fond c'est drôle de voir son ami se faire rembarrer, c'est devenu une habitude pour toute l'école, avant les cours : un petit déjeuner et le spectacle offert par son ami et sa dulcinée. Rien que parce qu'ils égaient la journée de tous les élèves et des professeurs, il ne lui dira jamais, au grand jamais, que harceler une fille sans arrêt n'est pas une solution pour la faire succomber à son charme.

Enfin bref, son introspection était finie, cette affreuse journée était finie et il avait reçu plein de chocolat. Il en donna beaucoup à son ami ni beau ni charismatique mais un peu goinfre, en proposa à son ami à l'air malade qui refusait par égare pour les filles qui le lui avaient offerts et essaya de consoler son ami à lunettes, qui une fois encore s'était fait rejeter par sa valentine, en luis disant que la prochaine serait forcément la bonne et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas s'apitoyer. Il était tranquillement assis dans ce fauteuil de la salle commune et se demandait pourquoi l'auteur avait écrit ceci. De plus, avec le recul, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'adhérait pas totalement à la description de sa beauté et de son charisme et qu'elle se moquait beaucoup de ses amis. Cette histoire, si on peut considérer ce truc inutile comme tel, commençait à n'avoir plus aucun sens, il était temps pour lui de dire au revoir à ces quelques lecteurs qui auront réussi à lire jusqu'à la fin le délire de l'auteur sur sa perfection.

Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous !

* * *

Alors ? Toujours là ? Hé ho, il y quelqu'un ?

Bon bah comme il n'y a plus personne, je ne vous remercie pas d'avoir lu cet OS en entier et je ne vous demande pas de laisser une review, si vous en avez le courage, pour me dire ce vous en avez penser et m'aider à m'améliorer !

Et je ne vous fais pas de bisous, na !

SaYuri PetitLys


End file.
